Chance
by melodisz
Summary: Tachikawa Mimi with Ishida Yamato and his fangirls. — Mimato


**disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Chance**  
by _melodisz_

* * *

**F**or years, as the lead singer and the bass player of _Teenage Wolves_, Yamato believed he could _always_ find the way to cope with his fan girls and survived to do that again in his next _predicament_— commonly known as his next concert. However, their first official concert today was crushing his notion down to pieces and bits.

It all happened by chance.

After the concert had finished and before he could go back to his apartment and collapse from the exhaustion, Yamato _happened_ to turn on his cell phone and found a text message from Taichi telling him that all his friends were to be at the pizza shop which _happened_ to be located in the completely different direction from his apartment to cerebrate his successful concert.

And because he _happened_ to be the bearer of the crest of friendship — no, scratched that, of course, he just never wanted to disappoint his friends.

So Yamato bade his band mates a lifeless goodbye and headed to the pizza shop which _happened_ to take only ten minutes or so to walk from here. Unfortunately, that action _happened_ to lead him to walk past the front entrance of the hall which _happened_ to still be crowded with his enthusiastic fan club who _happened_ to look at his way and see him at the exact same time.

It began with hesitant whispers and murmurs like the sound of a swarm of bees and a one certain shout from whoever in the crowd then it became squeals and _screams_.

Yamato reflexively flinched then jumped back and started sprinting away in one fluid motion. Sure, it felt good and all to see tons of them went wild and crazy or hear their screams from every direction when he was singing on stage but not like _this_.

Now, he was _desperate_.

Yamato heard their screams that _happened_ to be dangerously close to him and internally cursed Taichi who _happened_ to be the one sending that troublesome text message before increasing his speed and running like a madman. After a moment, he glanced back and felt a little relief washing over him when he saw that his sheer speed was effective then he turned around the next corner and _happened_ to bump into someone.

Someone who _happened_ to be a girl with brown hair and cinnamon eyes.

Without thinking or warning, Yamato grabbed Mimi's wrist and continued his running, dragging her along but Mimi let out a piercing shriek and refused to go any farther with him — with _this_ speed — so Yamato grunted and dragged her towards the nearst space between the two adjacent buildings instead.

"What are you doing here? _Evening exercise_?" she shot her questions breathlessly, raising an eyebrow at him.

Despite his current situation, he rolled his eyes and decided to argue with her just a little bit, "And what are _you_ doing here? You should be with the others by now."

Mimi gave Yamato the most disbelieving look she could muster, "I _happened_ to attend my cheerleading practice and in case you haven't noticed yet, that was exactly why I couldn't go to your concert." she crossed her arms over her chest, slightly annoyed.

"Okay Mimi, whatever." he sighed to himself running a hand through his blond hair, "But we _need_ to get away from here _now_ unless you want to encounter my frenzied fan club." he said earnestly.

Mimi's mouth formed in an 'O' shape, indicated her understanding. Just then, she started laughing.

He made a face, "_Mimi_."

"Sorry, sorry." she managed between her laughter, "It's just so funny to see Mr. Rock Star at this state."

Yamato just gave Mimi a glare and then peered around cautiously.

She took a deep breath trying to regain her composure, "I can help you." she offered simply and it caught his attention in an instant. His gaze stopped at her, expectant, like she was his last lifeline.

"But with one condition, you—" she was cut off by the sounds of his name from every direction.

His face paled, "Oh no, _not again_." he groaned looking hopelessly at the waves of the girls that rushed towards this way.

Yamato redoed the process of grabbing, running and dragging again in a bolt. Yet, Mimi still didn't allow Yamato to take her with him in his desperate flight. She yanked his arm back and turned him around roughly to face her.

He practically shouted at her, panicked, "What the—"

Before he could finish his statement, she grabbed him by his neck and forced him down and pressed her lips firmly against his.

His eyes widened.

Simultaneously, the frantic screams, the rapid footsteps and Yamato's thinking ability came to a halt.

Simple as that, Mimi slowly pulled away and then cleared her throat, "Ahem, we.. err, my boyfriend and I were supposed to meet our friends half an hour ago so, if you _excuse_ me." she announced smoothly with a careless smile on her face.

"Let's go, _Yama-chan_." she said sweetly, dragging the delirious Yamato along by his arm and parting their way through the crowd of speechless girls.

When they were out of the hearing range of his fan club, Mimi pinched Yamato's arm _hard_ earning a yelp from him.

"_Run_." she hissed at him.

Yamato quickly snapped out and wasted no time to do as Mimi said before one of those rabid girls could recover from their shock and start chasing them again. Apparently, his instinct told him that this time could be the worst ever.

Needless to say, they both arrived at the pizza shop in less than five minutes.

"Wow.. " she panted her eyes twinkling with mirth, "This was.. so excited!" a small chuckle escaped from her throat.

Yamato looked at Mimi strangely, "You have no idea what it feels like to do something like this everyday." he grumbled under his breath.

They remained silent for a moment trying to catch their breaths before Yamato started speaking.

"Mimi.. " he hesitated but looked straight at her, "About the kiss, I—" she laid her finger on his lips and shook her head slightly, a sly smile on her face.

"Meet me at my apartment tomorrow, 10 a.m. _sharp_." she looked up into his icy blue eyes, "You'll go _shopping_ with me." she winked standing on her tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek.

He began in an almost desperate tone, "W-wait! Mimi—"

Mimi instantly cut Yamato off by waving her index finger in front of his face showing that none of his protests would be valid and then strolled into the shop with a merry laugh.

Yamato was left there, disgruntled. The memory of his last shopping suddenly came rushing back through his mind. That whole _journey _around the mall literally dissipated all of his energy as if he had just finished his entire world tour concert in half a day, except his band mates name's would be Taichi, Sora and of course, _Mimi_.

But Yamato immediately dismissed the thoughts — at least Mimi helped him getting out of his mess and at least she was not Miyako, Hikari or Sora. He certainly didn't want to explain himself to his little brother or his best friend or Ken about the kiss—

Her hasty little kiss that _happened_ to make him feel _so _good.

Finally, he sighed admitting his defeat then silently followed Mimi into the shop to meet his awaiting friends.

Still, despite himself, Yamato couldn't help but hope to _accidentally _meet his fan girls and need Mimi's help again tomorrow.

**fin.**

* * *

**notes** : This is my first attempt at writing Mimato. I try not to make them OOC but.. you decide! Besides, English isn't my native language so feel free to point out my mistakes.

What do you think? Please tell me! Thank you~! ;)


End file.
